


Once upon a wedding

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: luciusbigbang, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Harry was surprised at how fast hate could change into lust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lucius big bang years ago.
> 
> The story is also inspired by ‘That Old Feeling’, a movie I loved, and probably still do, I simply haven't watched it in ages

There are some things that Harry just can’t stand some things that make him lose his cool temper. One of those things was standing right in front of him, now. Harry believed that he hated Lucius because he never thanked Harry helping his family - for the hours Harry had spent convincing the Minister that the Malfoys were basically harmless.

Draco and Narcissa thanked Harry for his kindness and what he did for their family, which Harry appreciated. It was Lucius who never said a word. When they met during the trial, the older man barely made eye contact with Harry, and after his whole family was found innocent, he walked out of the court with a disgusted look upon his aristocratic and snobbish face.

At the time, Harry let it slide. But sitting at Hermione and Draco's wedding, there was no way he'd be able to avoid Lucius. At first, Harry believed Hermione was out of her mind, but he quickly saw just how much the two of them had fallen in love while working on the Malfoy case. Even Ron accepted the relationship, now that he was engaged with Hannah Abbot, who had a culinary talent Ron enjoyed tremendously.

Harry walked up towards the Malfoy Manor entrance, where Draco, Hermione, and both their parents greeted the guests. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the massive change in Draco. He was no longer a miniature copy of his father, but a carefree and happy young man.

Hermione hugged Harry when he stopped in front of her, and Draco shook his hand; both were smiling warmly. Harry then greeted Hermione’s parents, who seemed to be slightly uncomfortable about the situation, but were pleased about the reason they were in the magical world. Narcissa was next in line, she happily greeted Harry with a kiss on both cheeks. Then it was Lucius turn. Harry did not expect the man to shake his hand, let alone acknowledge his presence. Thinking Lucius would only ignore him like he usually did, Harry walked past him towards the massive doors. 

“Ignoring the host is rather rude, don’t you think Potter?” Lucius called after him. Harry knew the best thing to do was to congratulate the man and leave, but he wasn’t able to keep quiet.

“I’ve already greeted those who deserve it, Malfoy,” Harry spat while turning only his head towards Lucius.

Lucius’ grin vanished as he took a step forward from his spot next to his wife. “How dare you speak to me like that in my own house.”

Turning around, Harry mentally noted where his own wand was, in case Lucius decided to hex him. “This would not be your house if I hadn’t spoken on your behalf; something you have yet to thank me for.”

“I don’t see why I should thank an imbecile for speaking on my behalf, without even asking me if I wanted him to do it.” Narcissa placed her hand on Lucius’ arm, trying to calm him.

“If you’re dying to go back to Azkaban, then use one of the unforgivables on me, and I’ll personally take you to your cell. I’m sure several of the inmates will be glad to see you.” 

It looked like Lucius was about to challenge Harry with his wand as he reached for the snake head on his cane. Harry pulled his own wand, ready to protect himself. Before Lucius had a chance to curse Harry, Draco and Hermione jumped in front of them, trying their best to calm the men before they had to plan a funeral.

“Harry, go inside,” Hermione ordered. 

Not wanting to make things difficult for her, Harry nodded and left the greeting party. The last thing he heard before he was greeted by a servant offering him a glass of champagne was Draco reminding his father about a promise he’d made. After Harry accepted the champagne, he turned around and stared at Lucius. The older man was staring at him with an intense hatred in his eyes, Harry only smirked and raised his glass before turning away and walking into the main room to mingle with the other guests.

Deciding to behave, because he didn’t want to ruin Hermione’s day, Harry avoided and ignored Lucius as much as possible. Luckily, the bastard had to stand by the entrance for an hour, greeting the wedding guests.

About thirty minutes later, the welcoming committee joined the party as well. Hermione and Draco held a quick introduction, thanking everyone for their presence and informing them about certain things, like when the food would be served.

Harry thought that avoiding Lucius would be the easiest way of getting through the day, but apparently _he_ didn’t get the memo and stopped next to Harry as Harry was in a deep conversation with a French Quidditch player, Pierre Beaumont.

“May I help you?” Harry asked in a tone he thought was more than polite.

“Don’t mind me, Potter, I’m just making sure my guests are having a great time. I assume you’re not bothering anyone with your tales of how you saved the world countless times, or how you survived,” Lucius said as he smirked. Harry almost said the first nasty words that came to his mind before he remembered Hermione, and his promise.

“Excuse me, Mr. Beaumont,” Harry said before he turned around. He barely took a step before he stumbled and fell over something. Looking back, he realised it was Lucius’ cane.

Standing up, he turned around and gave Lucius one of the nastiest looks he could manage. He wished he could blame Lucius for his bad luck, but he should have payed more attention to his surroundings, especially when Lucius was standing next to him. “That was really childish of you, Malfoy,” Harry said before leaving hastily, not caring about any reply Lucius might have.

When he reached the other side of the room Harry turned around to see what Lucius was doing. It didn’t surprise him that Lucius was in a conversation with the Quidditch player, probably gloating over the fact that he had managed to chase Harry away. Convinced that his intentions were to make Harry look bad in front of others, Harry decided to ignore his promise to Hermione and get back at the ungrateful snob.

A loud voice cut through his thoughts, announcing that the ceremony would soon begin. He was about to go and take his seat when he got an idea, which would work as long as Lucius didn’t move away from the doorway where he was kindly greeting the guests yet again. Timing his entrance perfectly, Harry quickly walked towards the man. As soon as he was close, Harry tightened his shoulders and pretended to accidentally bump into Lucius.

The hit was hard enough for Lucius to drop the things he was holding - his cane, a book, and a scroll. The guests standing closest to them stared, but quickly turned away.

“I’m sorry, didn’t see you there, old man,” Harry said with a smile. Before Lucius had a chance to reply, Harry made his way through the crowd and headed over to sit in the section that was assigned to Hermione’s friends.

The room was decorated in pale pink, white roses which were tied together with pretty ribbons, and floating candles that lit up the room. Ginny and Ron sat to Harry’s right, discussing the food. When Harry heard that Ron and Hermione had decided to end their relationship because of differences, he was both shocked and saddened; he had always believed they were the couple that would last. It didn’t take long before Harry saw they were much happier apart.

Harry noted that Lucius had difficulties controlling his anger as he walked over to his own seat. Lucius turned his head around and stared at Harry, who did not back away from what he considered a challenge, even if it was a childish staring competition.

Their competition was interrupted when Draco, closely followed by Blaise, walked up to the front of the room. When they were ready, the orchestra started playing. Everyone, except Harry and Lucius, turned towards the back of the room as the doors opened and Hermione and her father walked down the aisle to Draco. It was her large dress that ended the competition between Harry and Lucius. They both watched Hermione and Draco as they stood in front of the crowd, in front of the priest.

The ceremony was short but wonderful, which was more than enough to bring out tears in the audience. Hermione and Draco turned towards each other, smiling before leaning into a kiss. When their lips met, everyone clapped.

As the kiss ended, the newlyweds turned towards their guests and smiled. Pictures were taken, and more tears were shed. Slowly the guests walked up to them, congratulating them before moving away so the person behind them could repeat their sentiments. After what seemed like forever, it was finally Harry’s time to kiss the bride and shake the hand of the groom. Harry was about to tell them how happy he was on their behalf when he was rudely interrupted by Lucius, who decided that was the perfect time for him to congratulate his son and daughter-in-law.

Not wanting to cause a scene in front of Hermione and Draco, Harry quickly left the couple and followed the other guests into the living room. It didn’t surprise him that Ron was standing next to the sandwich tray, probably complaining about the small size of the sandwiches. Harry also noted that Ginny was not next to him; instead, she was talking with young boy Harry had spoken with earlier.

Accepting another glass of champagne from the floating trays, Harry walked deeper into the room in search of someone who wasn’t occupied stuffing his faces or flirting. The problem he often faced was that people wanted to talk to him because he was famous, both because of his position in the war and because of his current job, which was a professional Quidditch player. Harry didn’t like to brag, and he had been able to avoid talking about himself before he'd become a professional Quidditch player. Since he begun his new job, he came to realise that there was no way around his fame. At least he made sure to mention his team more than once, as well as mention his friends when he was discussing the war.

Harry ended up in a group of men who were interested in hearing war stories. After thirty minutes, Harry needed to refresh his drink and left the men, who weren’t done hearing stories. “I’m sorry gentlemen, I need another glass of champagne before I continue.” They accepted his short departure and turned towards each other, discussing the war and sharing their own stories.

The walk over to the floating tray with champagne glasses wasn’t long. Placing his empty glass on the tray, he lifted a new glass and stared at the bubbles. He was deep in thought and wasn’t aware of the presence of a certain man before it was too late. As he turned around, he stood face to face with Lucius.

“Don’t you think you have had enough champagne to drink?” Lucius asked with his familiar smirk planted on his snobbish face.

“And what do you know about how many drinks I have had? Are you watching me?” Harry smirked when the smirk vanished from Lucius’ aristocratic face. “Don’t you think it’s too late to try and find my weaknesses?” he asked.

Lucius took a step closer to Harry and spoke in a low voice. “It’s never too late to find the weakness of the boy who just wouldn’t die.”

“Planning to kill me, Malfoy? I thought you were smart and learned from Voldemort’s mistakes?” Harry wanted to leave, but was unable to because Lucius was blocking his way.

“And what kind of lesson would that be, killing the parents is easier than killing the brat?”

When Harry saw the pleased look on Lucius’ face, he was angry.His grip on the champagne glass tightened as he fought his desire to attack the man. He thought he was doing a pretty decent job controlling his anger, but his attempt was wasted when Lucius smiled evilly.

“Arsehole,” Harry said before he threw the champagne in Lucius’ face.

“Ahh,” Lucius yelled when the champagne hit his eyes. Furious by the way Lucius behaved, Harry placed his now empty glass on the floating trays and left as Lucius was rubbing his eyes.

He knew his actions would catch everyone’s attention, but he didn’t care anymore; Lucius crossed the line when he decided to talk about his parents’ murder. Ignoring everyone, Harry headed straight towards the exit, deciding to head back home since he didn’t think he could stand being near someone who would sink as low as Lucius had.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t fast enough and was soon caught by Hermione. “Harry, what happened?” she asked in a worried tone.

“That bastard spoke about my parents, and that it’s easier to kill them than their brat.” Harry felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the parents he never had a chance to get to know. “I’m sorry Hermione, but I don’t think I can stay here.”

“Harry, please don’t leave. You said you would be here for me.” Harry knew what he promised, but he didn’t think it would be so difficult being around the ungrateful snob. “Please,” she repeated.

After a long silence where he was uncertain of what to do, he decided to stay. “You know I can’t say no to you,” Harry said with a smile.

“If you want I can make Lucius apologise,” she said, returning the smile. 

Harry did appreciate the offer, but knew accepting would only humiliate him. “As much as I would love an apology, I don’t think I’ll get that much respect if he’s forced like a child.” 

Hermione nodded. Reaching for him, she gave Harry a deep hug. “Let’s go back, it’s time to eat,” she said as she released him. With a nod, they returned to the mansion.

It didn’t surprise Harry that he was the main attraction when he re entered the mansion; the guests tried to act like they didn’t notice him, but he could see it in the way they whispered or moved that they were discussing him. He was used to people talking about him, but no matter how many times it happened, it still hurt.

Pretending like it didn’t bother him, Harry ignored everyone until they were called over to the dining room. Finding his seat, he stood and waited for the newlyweds to join them. Hermione and Draco moved behind their seats, welcoming the guests again before sitting down. When everyone else was seated, the food magically appeared in front of them.

When most of the guests were done, it was time for a speech. It came as no surprise for Harry that Lucius was first in line. Not really interested in hearing what Lucius had to say, Harry stared at his own hands as he thought about Hermione and Draco, and how their friendship began with a handshake.

Luckily his speech was not long, and they could move on to the next person. Hermione’s father, followed by both the mothers. Their their parents spoke about all the good moments they would share in the future. Every time one of them mentioned the future, Harry was reminded about Lucius’ words about his own parents, and he would give almost anything in order to get to meet them.

When they were done it was time for the main course. Harry couldn’t remember the fancy name for the beef, but he didn’t care because it looked absolutely delicious. A few bites later, Harry noticed that something was not as it should be. His mouth burned and tears started. As soon as he chewed his meat, his whole mouth began to burn. He tried to pretend like nothing was wrong while reaching for the water. Unfortunately, the water only made things worse.

“Harry, are you alright?” Ginny asked, she was sitting a few seats down.

“I’m fine. Do you find your food spicy?” Harry asked. He knew when Ginny stared at him in confusion that her food was not. Harry had an idea of why his food was spicy, and looked at the other side of the room where Lucius sat next to Hermione. Harry’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw the tiny smirk on his face. Unable to keep chewing, Harry spit the food in his napkin and reached for the water mug. It wasn’t until his fifth glass of water that the burning ended.

Knowing the beef was spiced, Harry chose to eat the salad instead. Because of the amount of water he drank, his bladder was now full. He thought he could hold it at first, but the discomfort was so bad that he feared his bladder would explode. Excusing himself, Harry walked over to the bathroom.

After releasing himself and walking over to the sink to wash his hands, someone knocked on the door. He was about to ask who it was when a familiar but annoying voice interrupted him. “Are you ready Potter? Or do you need some help wiping?”

“If you spent more time with your son you would know at which age children stop needing help in the loo.” Harry looked at his reflection, imagining Lucius fuming on the other side of the door. Turning off the water, he reached for the towel.

Harry was about to walk over to the door when an idea crossed his mind. Pulling out his wand, he turned around and faced the sink again. Smirking evilly, Harry cast a charm on the sink. Not wanting Lucius to suspect anything, he quickly unlocked the door.

“On another thought, maybe I do need someone to wipe my arse, are you still offering?” Harry asked, not caring if Lucius found him disgusting 

“You’re a nasty boy - your personality, behaviour, and existence.” 

Harry didn’t bother replying and took a step out of the bathroom, allowing Lucius to enter. When the bathroom door was locked, Harry quickly left, not wanting to be near Lucius when he turned on the sink.

Harry knew the exact time when Lucius turned on the sink because of his loud scream. Everybody in the room turned towards the noise, wondering what happened. They wouldn’t have to wait for long because Lucius ripped open the door and walked into the room, soaking wet. Some of the guests were gasping, others were trying to drown their laughter.

“POTTER!” Lucius screamed. Harry tried to act like he’d done nothing, but knew the man didn’t buy it when he continued to walk towards him, fuming.

Lucius grabbed a hold of Harry and turned him around. Refusing to let him win, Harry prepared himself to fight back. Before Harry had a chance to hit the man, Lucius shook him so hard that the table behind moved.

Harry didn’t know how to get out of the situation, but was sure his luck would eventually help him. 

“This is the last time you make a fool out of me Potter!” Lucius yelled. Guests gasped at the scene in front them, and some even had their wands out.

Harry wanted to reply, but before he had a chance to say a single word, they were both frozen. “I’ve had it,” Hermione yelled. “I’m going to release you both, but you better behave, or I’ll curse both your arses.” Harry heard it in her tone that he’d better behave.

When she released them from the spell, Lucius let go of Harry and took a step back.

“Both of you, walk,” Hermione ordered as she pointed towards the door which lead into the garden. Harry stared at Lucius, who returned the stare. Harry imagined the older man was probably planning his next move. Knowing he shouldn’t keep Hermione waiting for long, Harry stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Lucius and the newlyweds.

Hermione ordered them to walk until they reached the outer garden. Harry wondered why they had to go so far away, but decided not to ask when he saw the expression on her face. “Both Draco and I have had it with your stupid and childish behaviour. Neither one of us wants to ban you from the rest of our celebration, but if you two don’t learn to behave, we’ll have no other choice. You two are to stay here and work this out. Don’t return before you can behave like proper human beings with manners.”

Harry was surprised that was all she said since he knew how angry she could get. When they left, Harry and Lucius stared at each other, not pleased about their task.

“Look at what you did, Potter,” Lucius said as soon as his son and daughter-in-law were out of sight.

“Me? If you had behaved well from the start, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Harry knew he was partly to blame for that day, but he refused to acknowledge that.

“You twat. Only because I’m not bowing down in front of you like everybody else, doesn’t mean I wasn’t grateful for what you did after the war. I thought you of all people would be glad someone continued to treat you like the piece of shit you really are.” Harry was glad not everything changed, but a short thank you wasn’t much to ask for.

Unable to control his anger, Harry moved closer to Lucius and pushed him. “I don’t need people to bow down to me for what I did, I only want those who I personally helped to give me some gratitude for all the trouble I went through to keep their pathetic arses out of Azkaban.”

“I very much doubt you don’t want me to kneel in front you and kiss your stinky feet because you saved me.” Lucius ended his reply with a push as well.

“Do you think you never need to thank or apologise to anybody? Especially after all the wonderful things you made them do. Tell me, did you ever apologise to your son for making him become a Death Eater after you continuously failed to please Voldemort?”

Harry knew Lucius would react badly and prepared himself for an attack. Just as he expected, Lucius pushed him into the wall that surrounded the garden. Harry felt the hard length of Lucius’ cane pressing against his throat. Instead of reaching for the cane, Harry reached for Lucius’ collar, pulling him closer until the tips of their noses almost touched. “You’re not getting away with this Malfoy,” Harry hissed.

“I wish you died with the Dark Lord that day, then I wouldn’t have to see your ugly face anymore,” Lucius growled back.

“I wish I didn’t stand up for your pathetic arse after the war, you’re not worth breathing the same air as good people,” Harry replied.

“Why don’t you just go and jump off a cliff, Potter? We don’t need your saving anymore.”

“As long as you join me, Malfoy.” It looked like Lucius was about to reply, but no words escaped his half open mouth.

All of the sudden Lucius smirked, making Harry nervous. Slowly, the cane pushed harder against Harry’s throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. Not wanting the man to think he was winning, Harry stayed calm and hid the fear that spread throughout his body.

Wanting to even out the power struggle, Harry grabbed Lucius’ throat, squeezing as hard as he could, hoping Lucius would give up first.

The pressure on his throat was too much and after a few seconds he started to feel light headed. Harry wasn’t sure why, but as he looked into Lucius’ eyes, he started to react to him in a way he hadn't thought possible, at least not for such a bastard as Lucius. Harry blamed the lack of oxygen for what he did next. Tilting his head up, he brushed his lips against Lucius’, and licked them. Harry wanted to groan as the blood in his body rushed to his cock, but was unable to because of the cane.

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect from Lucius, but it surely wasn’t what he did next. Releasing the cane, Lucius brutally pushed his lips against Harry’s. Lucius allowed his hands to roam Harry’s tingling body. Harry forgot all about their fight when Lucius moaned deep into Harry’s mouth.

Ending the passionate kiss, Lucius turned his attention to Harry’s jaw and neck, kissing every inch of him. Harry stared at Lucius as he began to opened Harry’s shirt, revealing his toned chest. He moaned and gasped while Lucius kissed and bit his aching skin. Standing up, Lucius returned to Harry’s wanting mouth, kissing him deeper than before until Harry struggled to breathe again. Harry’s own fingers reached for Lucius’ shirt, unbuttoning the silver buttons that run down the center. Lucius’ chest had soft blond hairs, which felt nice against Harry’s palm.

Changing directions, Harry reached for Lucius’ cock, realising the man was as hard as he was, and way larger in size. Harry moaned as he rubbed Lucius’ cock through his pants, wanting to see it. “Ah, yes,” Lucius groaned against Harry’s neck, unable to keep kissing Harry while his cock was being rubbed.

Lucius started to push his cock against Harry in a motion that sent hot shivers through Harry’s body. Using both of his hands, Harry desperately tried to open Lucius’ trousers. When they were open, he reached for Lucius cock. Harry’s throat went dry when he felt the size of Lucius’ cock, at least an inch longer than his own, and thicker. Dirty thoughts passed through his mind as he imagined Lucius fucking him against the wall.

Lucius groaned against Harry’s neck while fucking Harry’s fist, faster until Harry’s own cock was painfully hard. Without a warning, Lucius stopped. Harry opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he saw what Lucius planned to do. With eager fingers, Lucius opened Harry’s trousers. Being aware of the size differences, Harry was slightly nervous about letting Lucius feel his slightly below average cock size, but he was too horney to protest.

The man did not show any disappointment when he grabbed Harry’s shaft and rubbed it. Letting his head rest against Harry’s shoulder, occasionally kissing Harry’s neck, he pumped Harry’s cock until Harry thought he would explode. Then, as if the whole situation wasn’t surreal enough, Lucius kneeled in front of Harry, pulling off Harry’s trousers before wrapping his mouth around Harry’s cock.

“Ahhh,” Harry gasped when he felt a tongue lick the base of his cock. Harry didn’t expect the man to have that kind of talent, not that he minded Lucius’ skills right then. Lucius’ talents surprised Harry, but not as much as when he felt a finger moving between his cheeks searching for his entrance. Harry had been with boys, but the problem was that they mostly wanted to be dominated by the great Harry Potter.

When the finger slipped into him, Harry gasped. The combination of the finger in his arse and a skilled mouth on his cock was mind blowing.

Harry reached for Lucius’ hair, wanting to move it away from his face so he could see Lucius while he sucked his cock. The sight was more than Harry could take, and combined with the amazing blowjob and finger, Harry lost all control and came inside Lucius’ mouth. Lucius swallowed every drop of Harry’s come and didn’t release him until he was sure Harry was done.

Unable to stand up after his orgasm, Harry collapsed in front of Lucius. Luckily for him, Lucius easily caught him before he hit himself. Harry watched Lucius as he helped Harry sit in a comfortable position next to him. Laying down on the stone, Lucius rested his hands on his chest and stared up at the sky, his trousers still open, and his cock still hard.

Harry didn’t know what to say, he never imagined doing something like that with someone he hated, or thought he hated.

Wanting to return the favour, Harry reached for Lucius’ cock through the still open trousers. “You don’t have to,” Lucius said right after Harry gripped his cock.

“But I want to,” Harry replied. Lucius turned his head around and stared at Harry, who smiled.

“You’re too tired after your orgasm,” Lucius said as he propped his head on his hand.

“I still want to,” Harry repeated. It looked like Lucius wanted to pull away, but instead he helped Harry up. Lucius bent down and pulled Harry’s trousers back up. “What are you doing?” Harry asked when Lucius was done buttoning Harry’s trousers and pulled him away from the wall. Harry feared Lucius would tell him to head back to the party, or maybe blackmail him into leaving the party.

“Making it easier for you to suck me,” Lucius answered. Harry didn’t fully understand Lucius’ plan before they stopped in front of a bench. “Sit down,” Lucius said. Obeying Lucius’ orders, Harry sat in front of the older man. Pushing his trousers down, Lucius revealed his pulsing cock, which was almost two inches longer than Harry’s.

“Don’t push yourself,” Lucius said as he positioned himself between Harry’s open legs. “Relax, take it easy, we have enough time.” Harry found the kindness Lucius showed strange, but he was glad the older man didn’t force his cock down Harry’s throat.

Gripping the base of Lucius’ cock, Harry opened his mouth and swallowed as much of Lucius’ monster cock as possible. He tried his best to suck, but the size of Lucius’ cock was too big. It was like no other cock Harry had the pleasure of sucking. It was big and fat, and the taste muskier than the younger cocks Harry sucked before.

Harry continued to suck as long as possible before his cheeks and jaw hurt from holding them open for so long. “Don’t worry,” Lucius said when he noticed Harry struggled to continue. Placing his hand on Harry’s head, Lucius pulled his cock out of his mouth. Then, Lucius said something which caused Harry’s cock to twitch again, “Open your mouth, and watch me.” Obeying, Harry opened his mouth and stared at Lucius.

They never took their eyes off each other as Lucius pumped his cock. Not wanting to only sit there, Harry reached for Lucius’ thighs and slowly caressed them. Enjoying the soft hairs, Harry let his hands travel up and down, until he found Lucius’ balls. Softly he caressed them, enjoying Lucius’ reaction and sounds.

Lucius groans became louder, and gripping Harry’s shoulder for support, he came. Automatically Harry closed his eyes as Lucius’ cum hit his open mouth and face. When he thought Lucius was done, Harry closed his mouth and opened his eyes. The come was more bitter than he was used to, but it didn’t bother him.

Leaning down, Lucius kissed Harry’s come-covered lips, before he licked Harry’s cheek. Seeing the man do something like that turned Harry on.

“You’re delicious,” Lucius said, surprising Harry even more.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Harry said, realising too late how stupid it sounded.

Suddenly Harry felt uncomfortable sitting in front of Lucius’ bare cock, his face covered in come. Pulling out his handkerchief, Harry was about to wipe his face when Lucius stopped him. “Not yet, let me get a good look at your face.” Harry stared into Lucius’ grey eyes. Harry didn’t know why something as simple as that should make his cock harder, but it did.

“I’ll clean you,” Lucius said in the end, releasing Harry’s face. Dressing himself, he walked over to his cane which was lying on the ground. Harry couldn’t help flinching when Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

“What about removing my memory?” Harry asked, remembering Lockhart in his second year.

“Why would I do such a thing?” Lucius asked, confused. “If I remove your memories I wouldn’t be able to taunt you, to remind you about the dirty thing you did with me.” It sounded to Harry like Lucius would use the information against him as blackmail, but Harry doubted that was his intention. “If I remove your memories,” Lucius said as he walked closer to Harry, gripping Harry’s hair with his free hand, “then I wouldn’t be able to call on you, whenever I feel like fucking the Boy Who Lived.” If Lucius hadn't leaned down and kissed Harry softly, Harry would fear Lucius only wanted to use him.

“So you want this to happen again?” Harry asked.

“If we’re lucky we may be able to meet in secret, and fuck until our brains melt.” Harry loved the idea of meeting Lucius again, especially if they would do more than they just did now.

Lucius muttered a spell and Harry closed his eyes, still fearing Lucius wanted to kill him, or do something bad, but the spell was an ordinary cleaning spell. When he was clean, he tried to make himself look presentable by closing his shirt and redoing the bowtie. Lucius did the same, only that he used magic.

“Shall we head back?” Lucius asked when Harry was fully dressed. Harry nodded and followed Lucius through the garden back to the party. Walking next to each other, in complete silence, Harry wondered when they would have a chance to meet again. He doubted Hermione and Draco would want to invite them both at the same gathering in the future, so that wouldn’t work. Thinking about his new relationship with Lucius, he wondered how to behave when they were around each other. Should he continue pretending they hated each other, or should he try to act civil around Lucius?

He wanted to ask the man, but before he had a chance they were standing in front of the entrance to the mansion, and they were spotted by the other guests. Pulling the man away when they have been spotted wouldn’t look good, so Harry closed his mouth and walked past Lucius over to Ginny, who seemed to be worried.

“How are you Harry?” she asked.

“Been better,” Harry lied. The truth was that he felt great, but was nervous.

“Maybe you should sit down, you don’t look so good.” Agreeing with her, Harry walked over to the closest chair and sat. “What happened out there?” she asked worryingly while handing him a glass of water. “You were gone an awfully long time.”

“Erh, we just,” Harry had to take another sip of his drink when he realised his whole body was heating up from thinking about the garden. “We talked through our feelings, after we sort of, well, fought and almost killed each other.” It wasn’t difficult to see that Ginny was worried..

“So everything is fine between you now?” Harry looked at Lucius where he was standing next to his wife. Harry tried to ignore the sickening feeling when he remembered Lucius was technically married. Hermione told Harry Lucius and Narcissa decided to stay together even if they no longer loved each other in the same way as before.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think we’ll fight like we did earlier today.” Harry doubted he was able to fight like they just did, because he didn’t hate Lucius as passionately as before.

Ginny wasn’t able to say anything else before it was time to cut the cake. Everyone gathered around the large wedding cake, Hermione and Draco both held the cake knife, prepared to cut the cake together, which signified their first task as newlyweds. Smiling, they slowly cut into the cake. Guests clapped as they took a tiny piece of the cake on a silver fork and fed each other.

After they had their piece of the cake, they moved away so the rest of the guests could be served. Harry kept an eye on a certain blond man while he stood next to his wife, carefully placing a piece of cake on her plate. He knew there was no need to be jealous, they weren’t really together, but seeing them like that was still enough to make him jealous; he wanted to be handed cake by Lucius.

Reaching for his own place, Lucius looked up and met Harry’s eyes, who did nothing to hide his anger. Like a spoiled child, Harry gave Lucius a nasty look and showed him his finger. When he was sure Lucius saw the gesture, he quickly turned around and angrily walked out of the room.

Harry wasn’t sure why he reacted so badly; maybe it was because he thought that after the war he wouldn’t have to hide his feelings. The sad thing was that Harry was angry because he couldn’t be with a man he always hated, and who was still married.

A few guests headed his way; not wanting to chat with anyone, he made his way up the staircase to the second floor.

He noted that the mansion had been restored to its former glory; there was no trace of the war anywhere. Everything was perfect, just like Lucius’ life.

Trying to run away from his feelings, he walked further down the hall until he reached a large window facing the east, overlooking a garden. Angry that he couldn’t get away from the memories, he punched the window.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t pay attention to the hall, or that he was no longer alone. “Wishing you were back?” a familiar voice said in a soft tone. Startled that he was no longer alone, Harry turned around and stared at the blond man.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, still in shock.

“I thought I’d see why you were so rude to me.” Not wanting to reply, Harry turned back to the view. “Turn around Potter, I don’t appreciate such disrespect from anyone.”

Refusing to do as told, Harry ignored Lucius, which angered the older man. Harry barely heard Lucius close the distance between them before he brutally grabbed Harry’s arm and twirled him around. It looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he dumbly stared at Harry.

Harry watched Lucius closely, noticing every change on his face, from the way his lips slightly parted, to his eyes that stared at Harry’s lips more than his eyes.

Lucius touched Harry’s chin, softly tracing Harry’s skin down to his collar bone. Harry’s whole body was on fire, and before they could stop themselves, their lips were pressed hard against each other, and their hands passionately roaming each other’s bodies. When Lucius grabbed Harry’s cock, Harry moaned deeply into his mouth.

Lucius pushed his cock down Harry’s trousers, grabbing his cock, pumping it until Harry gasped. “Ah, Lucius,” Harry said loudly.

“I want you,” Lucius whispered against Harry’s ear before he bit Harry’s earlobe. “I want to fuck that pretty hole of yours, right here, against the window.” Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t find the idea exciting, but this was neither the place or the time to do something as daring.

The smartest thing to do right then was to stop and return to the party, but Harry didn’t want to release Lucius now that he had him again.

"Take me," Harry begged. Lucius smiled before he turned Harry around and pushed him against the window. Lucius' hands wasted no time unbuttoning Harry's trousers, and before Harry knew it, his arse was out in the open.

"So delicate," Lucius whispered while caressing Harry's arse. "Let's prepare you properly," Harry didn't exactly know what he meant, but trusted that Lucius would take good care of him. He heard Lucius pull his wand out of the cane, and he patiently waited. Without warning, Lucius cast a spell which felt like a small tornado entering his arse. The surprise shocked Harry, and he yelped. When the spell was done, Lucius muttered a second spell, which was not as horrible as the first. "Perfect," Lucius said before placing his hand on Harry's arse.

Harry rested his forehead against the cool glass, not sure what to expect next. Lucius' hand moved in slow circles, before slipping into the crease of Harry's arse, touching his sensitive hole. Arching his back, Harry hoped Lucius would push his cock inside his arse. "Not yet," Lucius mocked and removed his hand from Harry's arse.

"I want you," Harry begged and moved his arse higher up, hoping it would tempt Lucius. Feeling Lucius' hands on his hips, Harry relaxed. The hands played a little with Harry's cheeks, before pulling them apart. All of a sudden, Harry felt something he had not expected against his entrance, something warm and slick.

Lucius twirled his tongue around Harry's arsehole a few times before carefully pushing through, making Harry gasp loudly. When the tongue withdrew, Lucius continued to lick and tease Harry's hole, sending a tingling rush through Harry's body. Harry's cock hardened, and started dripping precum. The tongue re-entered Harry, and he gasped louder. Lucius must have liked the reaction, because he continued to fuck Harry like that, in the middle of the hall.

When Lucius stopped and Harry heard him stand up, he made a pathetic whimpering sound in protest. 

"Don't worry; your arse will be filled pretty soon." 

Harry thought Lucius meant with his cock, but that was not Lucius' plan. A finger entered Harry, massaging Harry's inside until he was relaxed and moaning against the window. Slowly, a second finger joined the first, which was even better. Harry pushed against the fingers as they fucked his arse.

After some time, a third finger joined the first two Harry moaned uncomfortably when his arse started to burn slightly. The burning sensation soon stopped when the fingers moved, fucking him faster and harder every second that passed. Harry's cock flapped in the air, dripping precum on the floor and occasionally on the window. Moving his hand to his cock, he tried to pump it.

"Don't touch yourself," Lucius ordered from behind him before he pushed his fingers into Harry so hard that he Harry screamed into the chilled air. Not wanting to disobey, especially when it meant Lucius would stop, Harry released his cock. Lucius continued to fuck Harry with three fingers when he saw that Harry's hand was resting against the window.

Eventually Lucius removed his fingers. Afraid that would be all, Harry turned around, ready to protest. 

"Can't get enough?" Lucius asked, his hands undoing his own trousers. Harry watched Lucius’ hands as they pushed his trousers down his legs, revealing his monstrous cock. Harry wanted to say something, but he had forgotten how to speak. "Turn around," Lucius ordered. Taking a last look at his cock, which pulsed between Lucius’ legs, Harry slowly turned around.

Lucius pushed a finger against Harry's entrance. "Are you ready, Potter?" Harry nodded against the window. The finger entered Harry, playing with his hole a few seconds before it was removed. When Harry felt the head of Lucius' cock, his legs started to shake from the excitement. "Relax, breathe," Lucius said in a calm tone. 

Slowly, the cock entered Harry's stretched hole. Harry didn't know how long it took before Lucius was fully inside him, not that he cared about time when he was in such a wonderful state. When he felt Lucius' balls against his own, Harry knew he would soon be fucked until he passed out from the excitement.

"Move," Harry ordered when he was tired of how long it took Lucius to do anything.

"As you wish," Lucius said and grabbed Harry by his hips. Pulling out slightly, Lucius re-entered Harry with a little force, causing Harry to moan. He repeated the movement, making sure to push into Harry with a little more force each time until Harry moaned loudly. Leaning over Harry, Lucius placed his hand on Harry's back, forcing Harry to bend even more. Harry did not have any objection and let his upper body bend until his cheek was pressed against the window.

"Brace yourself," Lucius warned before he gripped Harry's hips and pounded into Harry's arse with a speed that made every hit feel like Lucius' cock pushed deeper into Harry. Like Harry feared, his legs started shaking more every time Lucius pushed into him, and before Harry knew it, he couldn't stand up and fell. Lucius didn't stop, even if Harry struggled to stand. Opening Harry's legs, Lucius positioned himself between them and pushed his cock into Harry, who moaned loudly from the excitement.

"More," Harry moaned loudly while reaching for his cock. "I'm going to come," he continued. Every inch of Lucius tensed and he fucked Harry harder than before, almost pushing Harry's body away from him every time their bodies crashed against each other. "More," Harry repeated, this time louder. Lucius groaned when he felt Harry's arse squeeze around his cock.

Harry's orgasm was loud and amazing. Harry thoughts were still a mess, but he was sure he had never experienced an orgasm that strong before. As he lay there, recovering from his orgasm, Lucius fucked Harry's used arse until he came deep inside him. The force of his cum shooting inside of Harry was strong, and Harry gasped from the sudden feeling of being filled even more.

Eventually Lucius stopped moving and pulled his cock out of Harry's arse. He lay down beside Harry, moving his hand in soft circles across Harry's back. "Was that good?" Lucius asked.

"You need to ask?" Harry replied with a laugh. "That was brilliant." 

-

Lucius smiled, glad that he brought such great pleasure to Harry. He wanted to ask Harry something else, but was stopped when he heard someone move up the stairs. "Quick, get dressed," Lucius ordered. The fear of being discovered by a guest sent adrenaline through Lucius' body, and no matter how tired he was before, he quickly stood up and pulled his trousers up. Reaching for his cane, he pulled out his wand and vanished the mess they left behind.

"Come," Lucius said and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him down another hall and away from whoever was heading their way. It looked and sounded like Harry was uncomfortable running, but he never complained as they ran down the hall. "In here," Lucius said and opened a door which lead to one of the smaller bedrooms which was not being used by anyone.

Closing the door behind them, he put both a locking spell and silencing spell on the room. _Nobody should interrupt them, not when he wanted to fuck Harry’s brains out._

Pulling him over to the bed, Lucius pushed Harry down. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" he asked Harry, who stared at Lucius with big eyes while shaking his head. "I want you on all your four, your arse up in the air, red from all a spanking." It wasn't difficult to see that Harry liked the idea. "Turn," Lucius ordered.

Harry obeyed instantly and turned around on the bed. Lucius stared at Harry's behind, looking forward to spanking it until it was all red and Harry was whimpering in pain. Pulling down his trousers, Lucius revealed Harry's firm arse.

Wanting to scare Harry, he let his hand rest against Harry's arse before removing it, making Harry believe that he was about to strike. After returning the hand to Harry's arse and stroking it softly, Lucius repeated the mental torture. When it looked like Harry was calm and expected it the least, Lucius slapped his arse with the palm of his hand. The scream that escaped Harry's throat was like music to Lucius' ears, and he couldn't wait to hear more. Lucius slapped Harry again, pleased to hear that Harry wasn't trying to hold in his screams.

After another pause, Lucius slapped Harry again, this time stopping only when Harry tried to move away. "I love the sounds you make," Lucius admitted as he let his hand caress the warm skin. "And I love the colour on your cheeks, this wonderful pink colour."

Lucius loved the way Harry screamed whenever his hand slapped his bottom, but he wanted to hear him moan as well. Slowly, he ran his finger down between Harry's arse cheeks until he found Harry's entrance. Harry moaned slightly when Lucius pushed his finger inside him, searching for that sweet spot which made Harry go crazy.

Harry's reaction told Lucius exactly when he found that spot; he moaned and pushed himself against Lucius' finger. "Do you want more?" Lucius asked. Harry moaned while nodding. Moving slightly to the side so he could easily spank Harry while finger fucking him.

Harry's screams of pleasure were so loud that Lucius feared he was hurting him, but every time he tried to stop Harry would protest. Occasionally Lucius would spank Harry in a way that made, him scream in discomfort as well.

The sounds Harry made were more than Lucius expected, and he felt his cock fill up again. It had been been ages since his cock woke up so soon after an orgasm. Pleased, Lucius removed his fingers. "No, more," Harry begged. Lucius stared at Harry's leaking cock, happy that he wasn't the only one who would come soon.

Unable to stay away from Harry's sexy arse for much longer, Lucius pushed down his own trousers. He grabbed his cock, directed it to Harry's entrance, and pushed it in without a warning. Harry was still wide from the sex in the hallway, so Lucius didn't fear that he would tear him up. The only sounds that escaped either man were deep animalistic moans and growls. Lucius knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long, not while Harry moaned the way he did, and moved his arse like he did.

"I can't hold out of much longer," Lucius growled. A few seconds later, he dug his fingers into Harry's hips and screamed loudly as he came deep inside Harry.

Lucius continued to push into Harry a few more times before falling down beside Harry on the bed. When his mind was working again, after what seemed like forever, Lucius opened his eyes and looked at Harry. Lucius found it strange that Harry was happy, since he hadn’t come... at least Lucius didn't think he had. "Did you like that?" Lucius asked, hoping to gain more energy soon so he could give Harry an amazing orgasm as well.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." 

Lucius had no doubt Harry liked it, but he was still not pleased that Harry had not come yet.

Luckily for Lucius, he soon gained enough energy that could take care of Harry. "Lie on your back," Lucius ordered and moved off the bed to find something he could use to tease Harry with. He found the perfect thing, a feather quill. Harry didn't seem to be scared when Lucius returned; maybe he knew Lucius wouldn't really hurt him.

Sitting down next to Harry, Lucius ran the feather down Harry's skin. "Undo the shirt while I play with you, I want you to be naked by the time I make you come." Harry groaned and slowly reached for the buttons on his shirt. Lucius moved the feather down Harry's thigh before letting it tease Harry's cock. Harry trembled when the feather reached the tip of his cock, and he wasn't able to continue unbuttoning his shirt. Lucius watched Harry closely as he continued the torture of Harry's cock, making him gasp.

Five minutes later, Lucius was done torturing Harry with the feather and decided to put him out of his misery. Using his wand, Lucius made sure Harry's cock had enough lube before giving Harry a wonderful hand job. But first he wanted to get Harry's shirt open, as well as remove his own clothes.

When they were fully naked, Lucius attacked Harry's neck with his mouth, and grabbed his cock. Harry's moans increased as Lucius moved his hand and bit Harry's soft skin, and before Lucius knew it, Harry moaned loudly and came all over himself and Lucius' hand.

"That was," Harry said before turning towards Lucius, smiling.

"I know," Lucius replied. "I didn't think it was possible for me to come three times in a day, and especially not so close after the second time." He didn't realize how odd that might have made him sound until it was too late,, but Harry didn't seem to mind.

"I think you did a wonderful job," Harry said with a soft smile and sat up. Lucius stared at him, wondering what he was planning to do, when Harry moved on top of Lucius. "I loved it so much that I really hope this isn't the last time." Harry no longer looked happy; instead he had a gloomy look upon his face that almost broke Lucius' heart. "Tell me this isn't the last time," Harry begged.

Lucius continued to stare at him as he tried to come up with an answer. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he could do. It wasn't possible to divorce his wife without putting both of them in ruins, thanks to the pureblood marriage agreement which was harder to break than an ordinary one. "I would love to continue, Harry," Lucius said. Before he had a chance to continue, Harry interrupted him.

"But you don't want to," he said as he moved off Lucius and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That is not true. If it wasn't difficult to end a pureblood marriage, I would stroll down to my wife and tell her that we can't stay together because I've met someone."

"Butt naked?" Harry asked.

"Butt naked if that is what it takes." 

Harry still didn’t turn around. "What will we do?" Harry asked, looking lost in his own world.

"I do not have to keep this a secret from my wife, as I know about her lovers and she knows about mine." By the time he realised what he had said, Harry jumped off the bed and took a few steps away.

-

"How many lovers do you have?" Harry asked Lucius, hating himself for believing he was the only one.

"It doesn't matter Harry, I will not see them ever again if I can have you. None of them excite me as much as you, none of them challenge me like you do."

"How many?" 

Lucius didn't want to tell Harry because it looked like it bothered him, but he knew keeping it a secret might mean that he would lose Harry. "Right now I have four active lovers, but I rarely visit them because they don't interest me." Lucius hoped telling the truth would make Harry accept his offer.

"So you thought I would be the perfect fifth? Do you think I'm a common whore? Don't you think I want more than random sex?" 

Lucius didn't want Harry to feel bad. Standing up as well, Lucius walked over to Harry and wrapped his hands around his waist. "I didn't know what to think in the beginning, but now I know you're perfect for me. If I can have you, I need nobody else. If I can have your sweet body, I will never look at someone else. Your body is amazing, your cock is beautiful, and your arse... don't get me started on that," Lucius said and squeezed Harry's left arse cheek. "I wouldn't mind it if your arse is the last arse I get to fuck." Harry smiled again, which pleased Lucius. When Lucius felt Harry's cock wake up, again, he knew Harry was his. "Let me show you just how much I want you," Lucius said and went down on his knees in front of Harry, prepared to suck his cock until Harry came again.

"Please Lucius, you don't have to do this, I don't think I'm able to come anymore." Harry tried to push Lucius away, but he wasn't able to because Lucius would not give up.

"You're younger than I am, your libido is in better shape. I have no doubt that you can come again." Lucius did not want to give Harry another chance to protest before he took Harry's growing cock in his mouth, and ran his hands across Harry's body. It took Harry longer than normal before he was fully erect, but once he was ready, it didn't take long before he grabbed Lucius' hair and came deep inside his mouth.

"That was," Harry said before losing all strength in his legs. Lucius easily grabbed him before he crashed against the floor.

"Let's take you back to the bed," Lucius said and lifted Harry up in his arms. Carefully, he laid Harry on the bed and then laid down next to him. "Did that convince you about my true intention?" Lucius asked, hoping that his attempt to prove himself to Harry had worked.

"I don't know what you thought you could achieve by giving me a blowjob; anyone can hand out sexual favours. It doesn't mean you will be faithful."

"That hurts me," Lucius said with a smile on his face while he softly caressed Harry's chest. "I am serious; if you want me, I'll tell all those men that I won't see them again, and I will never meet with another man. I promise."

"That is an awful big promise from a Slytherin." 

Lucius wasn't sure if he should take that as an insult, but he didn't want to give up just yet. "I'm willing to keep it, but are you willing to accept?" Lucius let his hand rest against Harry's chest, watching the look on Harry's surprised face. "Do you want to try this?" There was a long pause between them; Lucius didn't think he had ever been this nervous over a boy before.

"Yes," Harry answered quietly.

"What?" Lucius asked, not sure if he heard right.

"I want to try," Harry replied.

"How wonderful," Lucius said and kissed Harry. After their short kiss, they continued to lie naked beside each other, wrapped in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

Harry was the first to wake up. Looking around the room, he noticed that the sky had darkened. "Shit, the wedding," he said as he pushed Lucius away from him. That was all it took for Lucius to wake up and realise the same thing as Harry did.

"I'm sure you have forgotten all about us," Lucius said in a calm tone as he stretched. When he was done stretching, Lucius stood up and dressed himself. Neither man spoke to each other as they prepared themselves to return to the party, hoping hoping that their absence had gone unnoticed.

They made their way down to the first floor and entered the main room, only to be met by Aurors and an angry Hermione.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione shrieked. "Do you know how worried we have been?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"I didn't know where you went, I didn't know if you were alive, or if you’d killed each others. Where on earth did you go?" 

Harry opened his mouth but quickly closed it again when he realized his answer would most likely give the newlyweds a heart attack. 

"Harry, where did you go?" Hermione repeated.

"Father?" Draco asked. Harry looked up at Lucius and saw he was smiling. Harry tried to stop Lucius but the older man ignored him.

"Mr Potter and I were occupied," he said simply.

"Occupied with what?" Hermione asked.

Harry prayed Lucius would not tell them, he didn't know if he was ready to let anyone know. 

"We were occupied with each other."

"What?" Draco asked.

Lucius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, looked at his son and new daughter-in-law. "I think you heard me the first time, but since you asked, I'll repeat myself. I and Mr Potter were occupied with each other. I know I abandoned my duties, but you see, I received an interesting offer which I could not refuse."

"Father," Draco said, looking absolutely shocked. Hermione gasped when she realized what Lucius meant. Harry looked at his own feet as the heat in the room increased and ablush bloomed across his cheeks. He didn't think that his and Lucius' relationship would be discovered so soon. He should have demanded to keep it a secret until at least after the wedding.

"Do you mean to say that you and Potter-" Draco wasn't able to finish. His voice vanished and he blushed as much, if not even more, than Harry.

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure you know what I mean. I did not raise you to be as daft as you're behaving right now. You might find it difficult to swallow, but I'm sure you'll accept our relationship in time."

"But I thought you hated each other, you were on the verge of killing each other earlier," Hermione shrieked.

"I thought you of all people would be proud that we worked through our differences." Harry looked up at Hermione to see how she reacted. She was in shock. "I thank you, if it wasn't you’re determined mind, I might not have realized just how well we actually fit together,” Lucius finished.

"Well, I'm glad my stubbornness has resulted in such a happy ending."

"Hermione," Draco said from behind his new wife. One look from her, and he was quiet.

"I'm not saying that that I'm completely fine with the news, but you must admit that this is better than an Auror knocking on our door, informing us that they have both been found dead." Draco seemed to agree.

There was a silence in the room during which they all stared at each other. Harry wasn't sure what would happen next, but when Lucius squeezed his shoulder, he knew things would end well. Their story had just begun.


End file.
